The Keep:The Duelling Grounds
''The Duelling Grounds'' "For those motivated by friendly competition, the Duelling Grounds are a place to publicly challenge friends and strangers to compete on the fields of honour." The Duelling Grounds is a guild designed for hosting small PvP challenges between players. Rules and Guidelines *Explicitly state in the description of the challenge who will be participating. Open skirmishes may be held as part of events, but for the most part duels will be between specific individuals, or at the most, small groups. *Please end duels promptly after a win has occurred so as to keep the challenge list as uncluttered as possible. *Please give your duel a name easily identified by all participants. Fairness It is up to the contestants themselves to choose their battles and opponents wisely. While we advise you to take steps to ensure your duel is as equitable as possible, if you wish to challenge yourself by taking on a mighty opponent, we will not stop you. Just remember that these are the Fields of Honour and act accordingly. Duel Formats Duels between players take the form of challenges posted in the guild. While the exact content of the challenge is up to the duellists, below are some suggested formats. Any other suggestions should be posted in the guild chat for discussion, after which they may be added to this list. Metaduels This type of duel consists of completing meta-challenges, using Habitica's mechanics rather than specific tasks. Some suggested examples: *'Contest of Will' :: The last to succumb to a bad Habit *'Contest of Endurance' :: The most consecutive Perfect Days from the start of the duel *'Contest of Strength' :: Complete the most To-dos in a given time *'Contest of Speed' :: First to complete an equivalent To-do (to be agreed upon by participants) *'Contest of Bravery' :: First to complete their most aversive To-do Custom Duels Besides meta-challenges, duels may also consist of more specific challenges agreed upon by the participants. Some examples: *Students may compete to see who can finish an assignment first *Runners might see who can cover the most miles in a week *Smokers might challenge each other to best resist temptation If you are unsure how best to represent a task as a challenge, feel free to ask in the guild chat . Party Duels Current methods for parties to compete are somewhat limited. If you have any suggestions for group or party duels, please post them in the guild chat . Quest Battles Both parties begin the same quest on the same day. The winning party is the first to compete said quest, and token challenges may be created to award badges to all participants. Spectating and Taking Sides What would a duel be without cheering crowds? Everyone is welcome to observe ongoing duels and offer support to one or both participants. Whether you'd like to cheer on a friend, encourage the underdog or get behind your party mates, supporting a side is very much allowed. However, while offering positivity to your favourite is welcome, showing negativity to their opponent is very much unacceptable. Comments putting down or disouraging participants will not be tolerated. Events Official Guild Challenges will be held at regular intervals. These may be participation challenges, skirmishes, or other guild wide or public challenges. The Grand Opening Aug 18th - Sept 20th 2015 A celebration of the Duelling Grounds' creation was held in the Tavern in the form of a participation challenge. Champion: Runners Up: Honourable Mentions: Participants: 34 Category:The Armory Category:Guilds